Maaf, tapi Ayah mencintaimu
by Penulis Spiritual-Realita
Summary: Kisah hidup yang kelam di masa lalu. Madara adalah seorang guru dibawah salah satu naungan sekolah negara Jepang. Negara dengan budaya 'hubungan' bebas bersama siapapun. Tertarik kepada muridnya. Mungkin juga putrinya. Nilai-nilai spiritual mengguncangnya. Meskipun ia telah berubah perasaannya terasa tak masuk akal.
1. Chapter 1

**Adik Naruto hanya milik Paman Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Maaf, tapi Ayah mencintaimu **

**Karya: Zaujat Lutfy**

**YANG PERLU DILERHATIKAN! **

**Kisah ini memiliki hubungan dengan kisah One-Shoot karya saya yang berjudul 'Laa Tahzan (Jangan bersedih dengan sisi lain)'. Tapi karena topiknya di dua kisah memiliki perbedaan setting, jadi akhirnya saya pisah. Namun dimohon membaca kisah itu juga bila mau lebih faham kisah ini sebelum membaca chapter 2-nya sebagai resolusi. Terima kasih.**

**.**

**Romance/Spiritual**

**.**

بسم الله الرحمن الرحيم

**..**

Kala itu Madara baru tersadar dan menyesali tangan-tangannya yang telah menjamah tubuh gadis suci tak bersalah.

Baru menyadari ketika kedua matanya melihat luberan darah dari seonggok mayat yang memiliki jejak potongan mata pisau tumpul di urat nadinya. Tepat di layar kaca televisi siaran kriminalisasi tengah malam pada televisi kabelnya.

Di sisi seonggok mayat bersimbah darah itu, seorang bayi mungil tak bedosa. Menangis meraung-raung meminta bantuan. Tangannya menggapai-gapai udara sejenak sebelum para petugas medis yang dipanggil pihak kepolisian Honsu menolongnya dalam dekapan yang hangat.

Dan ketika sudah 2 menit semenjak bayi itu dirawat, presenter yang tampak pada layar kaca televisi heboh menyiarkan kabar bahwa bayi itu berjenis kelamin perempuan dan siapapun ayahnya, jika masih hidup boleh mengambilnya di rumah sakit XX agar diasuh.

Setidaknya bayi itu dirawat oleh ayah biologisnya sendiri meskipun dia memang terlahir di luar ikatan pernikahan.

Cangkir kopi yang dipegangnya lolos. Pecah berkeping-keping jatuh ke lantai ketika tangannya gemetar. Jelas..

Sangat jelas ia bisa melihat pendar putih murni dari bola mata bayi perempuan itu. Seseuatu dengan kerjaban mata manis dan legit yang pernah menatap matanya dengan guliran mata basah dan terluka ketika tubuh sucinya harus terpaksa melayani hasrat duniawi seorang keparat sepertinya.

Gadis itu, Hitori dan ia masih mengingatnya. Seorang gadis dengan gerak-gerik lembut yang selalu memakai seragam sekolah SMA kedodoran. Tapi bukan tubuh sintal di baliknya yang membuat Madara tertarik. Atau prestasinya yang menakjubkan sebagai anggota kelas seni lukis bonsai. Atau kecantikannya yang sempurna, atau yang lain. Terlebih ia hanya berposisi sebagai wali kelasnya di lingkup kelas gadis itu.

Tapi sesuatu yang ada di dalam hatinya. Kemampuan gadis itu yang mau mengerti perasaan setiap orang termasuk dirinya ketika ia kehilangan seorang ibu dan seorang istri yang masih belia dalam sebuah aksiden kecelakaan. Tutur kata gadis itu merasukinya dan kerjaban matanya mengambil hatinya.

Tapi keramahannya yang terlanjur memesona hati juga membangkitkan gairahnya.

Hari itu hujan rintik-rintik menampar bumi. Langit menggelap lebih dari hari-hari biasanya. Gadis itu pamit pulang paling akhir seperti kebiasaannya mengepak barang dengan gestur lemah lembut untuk menghasilkan kepakan yang rapi. Ia menjadi murid terakhir yang pamit dan menundukkan badan. Senyum cantiknya mengembang. Bibir kemerahan igu membentuk ucapan menarik "Sensei aku akan pulang, terima kasih atas bantuannya hari ini! Okaeri-"

Tepat saat itu kesalahan besarnya di mulai.

Gadis "kecil" lemah lembut tak berdaya dibawah kekuasaannya. Segala aktribut dunia ia bawa dan ia pertaruhkan. Jabatan guru, penanggung jawab, dan semua itu bisa ia gunakan untuk mengancam kesediaan sang gadis.

Hanya saja ia baru gemetar saat gadis malang itu beringsut ke sudut ruangan les dengan menangis terisak-isak sembari mengeratkan seprai jendela pada tubuh ranumnya. Suara lirihnya mencicit, bersaksi "Tiada Tuhan selain Allah dan Muhammad adalah rasul Allah."

Demi Allah meskipun dirinya menempuh pendidikan di negara bebas seperti Jepang yang menghalalkan sexs kepada siapapun, ia sungguh berbeda dari yang lain. Sungguh berbeda tak seperti siswi lain yang ada di sana. Ia berbela diri tetap berikap ramah kepada orang lain meskipun kepribadian aslinya dia seorang gadis pendiam. Katanya, demi ahlaq. Akhlaq Nabi yang perlu dan harus dicontohnya meskipun ia hanya mampu sedikit seperti ini, tak seperti ketika ia berdomisili di negara Wilayah Timur Tengah. Tak peduli apakah yang lain mencelanya ia memiliki keyakinan sendiri sebagai gadis pengikut agama Muhammad.

Yang harus ia lakukan adalah menjadi pelajar baik selama di Jepang dan ia bisa terbebas dari semua gaya hidup tak sesuai syari"at yang ia yakini ini tepat saat orang tuanya pindah dari tempat kerjanya begitu kontrak mereka di sebuah perusahaan Jepang selesai.

Seharusnya seperti itu tapi semua rencananya telah pecah berkeping-keping dan tak bisa disambung lagi. Atau di susun lagi. Serpihannya terlalu banyak. Dan terlalu lembut.

Keyakinannya untuk menginjak lantai syurga hancur hanya karena satu unjuk kepuasan dunia meski ia tak menginginkannya. Dan keinginannya untuk menjaga janin yang dikandungnya untuk mempertahankan sisa-sisa hukum Islam yang harus ia lakukan. Ia bilang, ia tetap bertekad untuk melahirkan janin itu karena itu tugasnya sebagai wanita dan ibu yang harus memberikan hak hidup kepada putrinya sekalipun orang tuanya yang memiliki keyakinan dinamisme menentang dan Madara sendiri keberatan.

Tapi gadis lemah lembut itu bersikukuh dan ternyata punya hati besar yang tegar. Ia pergi dari rumahnya dan meninggalkan secari pesan singkat kepada pihak-pihak yang menentangnya. Ia berpesan "Aku pergi, terima kasih atas bantuannya selama ini, dan aku mohon jangan cari aku lagi."

Sejujurnya Madara tak terlalu memikirkan hal itu toh ia merasa keduniaan seperti itu miliknya. Oh, memang bukan dirinya saja guru yang sudah meniduri muridnya di sekolah-sekolah Jepang. Sexs di sana menjadi adat tersendiri dan budaya yang biasa. Chi, gadis itu terlalu sok suci. Memang itu yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Tapi ketahuilah itu terbersit dalam kepalanya hanya pada saat itu.

Hari-hari selanjutnya Madara mulai memikirkan bayi di dalam kandungan ringkih gadis itu. Bayi itu juga sebagian dari dirinya dan dirinya pun sebagian dari bayi itu. Perpenanda mengutuk sikap naif yang ia lakukan ketika dulu gadis itu pergi. Lalu bagaimana kehidupannya sekarang. Bagaimana dia hidup sendirian dengan perut buncit dan semua itu membebani kepalanya.

Sesal perlahan mulai merayapi hatinya ketika melihat ratusan siswa lulus dari jenjang sekokahnya masing-masing. Memakai toga dan berfoto dengan senyum-senyum cerah menyongsong masa depan dengan cita-cita dunia yang mereka genggam. Tanpa ada yang mempermasalahkan hubungan sexs bebaas yang pernah mereka lakukan.

Tidak seperti gadis itu. Dan andaikata gadis itu tak ia "usik" dulu, mungkin saat ini ia bisa menatap senyum cerahnya juga di panggung wisuda. Hanya saja itu memang andaikata, bukan?

Kepayahan ia mulai mencari. Seorang keparat tak tahu diri kepada gadis putih yang ia nodai. Tapi sampai semester menginjak ke dua tahun ajaran baru, usahanya sia-sia.

Baru saat ini, tepat 8 bulan 19 hari dari kepergian gadis itu, televisi menyiarkan pembunuhan seorang gadis yang tengah mengandung oleh orang tuanya sendiri yang selama ini mencari keberadaannya juga. Mereka bilang keturunan itu melahirkan arang muka pada keluarga terhormat seperti mereka karenanya jalur-jalur akal sehat dalam otak mereka tak lagi berfungsi.

Mereka mengurung gadis malang itu di dalam rumah flatnya suatu sore. Mengikatnya pada sebuah ranjang agar tetap diam. Sementara mereka tunjukkan mata pisau tumpul yang berhasil merobek jalur nadinya kemudian.

Bisa jadi hari lahir bayi mungil tanpa dosa yang bertepatan dengan hari pembunuhan ibunya adalah sebuah berkah bagi harapan ibunya dan bencana alpa untuk kedua kakek dan neneknya.

Ia melihat dunia dengan jeritan lemah sebuah jiwa suci. Melolong bantuan kepada tetangga terdekat sebelum kedua pembunuh biadab itu berhasil merenggut nyawanya juga.

Hitori menjadi sebuah jiwa yang melayang terbang meniti takdir akhir kehidupannya. Mungkin tengah terisak ketika melewati tujuh petala suci dengan duri. Karena merasa gagal menyalurkan sejuban kasih sayang yang bisa ia berikan kepada putrinya. Kakek dan neneknya membenci. Ayahnya tak mengakui. Ibunya mati. Dan kini ia benar-benar tak memiliki pembela. Mungkin itu yang menbuat kematiannya tak bisa tenang.

Kasih sayangnya mati di bawah injakan takdir.

Lalu Madara berpikir. Tak seharusnya bayi perempuan itu menanggung semuanya juga, nanti. Mungkin kalau ia bersedia merawatnya, ia bisa saja menjadi gadis berhati baik seperti ibunya, dulu. Memakai toga wisuda saat hari kelulusannya tiba. Seperti keinginan ibunya, dulu. Terbebas dari gaya hidup menyimpang. Seperti harapan ibunya, dulu.

Maka harusnya Madara bersedia mengulurkan tangan, dan memang itu yang ia lakukan sore itu juga. Tepat saat sang presenter siaran berita mengganti topik. Kakinya berlari, melangkah menapak meniti jalur bertujuan kepada si kecil berjiwa bersih. Ia bertekad meneruskan harapan gadis belia yang menarik hatinya, dulu. Mendekap putri mereka sebagaimana seorang Ayah. Dan mungkin juga, tidak buruk juga mengganti keyakinannya. Ia rasa ajaran yang Hitori yakini pun menarik dan memiliki corak indah tersendiri. Ia akan menanggalkan egoisme demi menjaga amanah si mungil yang mewarisi kerjaban mata indah memikat ibunya. Mereka nyaris sama. Dan Madara bersukur setidaknya putri mereka berdua tidak seperti bajingan keparat sepertinya.

Hatinya berbisik, cukup buat dirimu ayah yang baik untuk putri kalian mulai saat ini. Madara rasa itu keinginan yang sederhana dan pantas untuk dijakankan. Ia kira.

Tapi sepertinya semua tidak semudah itu. Tidak. Sama sekali tidak semudah itu.

Umur Madara 25 tahun ketika ia tertarik kerjaban indah sepasang mata mutiara milik gadis lemah lembut. Dan itu terjadi lagi ketika umur putri mungilnya kini telah menapaki tangga keremajaan. Garis-garis di sekujur tubuhnya memberikan gambaran ulang yang sempurna dari postur ibunya. Tutur katanya. Gerak-gerikanya. Dan senyum manisnya ketika ia berfoto di depan kue ulang tahunnya yang ke 12.

Hasrat yang sama terulang.

Demi agama Muhammad yang ia anut saat ini. Ia benar-benar membanting pintu kamarnya dan mengunci dirinya sendiri dari dalam ketika putri cantiknya berlari ke arahnya dengan gembira. Membawa sebuah raport kelas dengan peringkat superior serta trophy kejuaraan lomba yang diikutinya di sekolah SD. Memanggilnya "AYAH!" sebagaimana semestinya dan ingin menghambur ke pelukkannya untuk membanggakan dirinya atas prestasi yang telah dia raih.

Malam berikutnya ketika ia telah menjadi sedikit tenang, isakkan putrinya terdengar. Dalam kamar temaram yang hanya disinari lampu meja belajar, suasana tak menentu dengan isi begitu berantakan. Tapi yang paling mencolok, adalah rapor lecak yang dibanting di atas lantai dan throphy kejuaraan yang tergeletsk di lantai basah oleh segelas air susu mineral yang meluber di sepanjang jalur lantai menuju pintu. Itu menyakitkan saat tangannya ditepis dan dirinya diteriaki "AYAH JAHAT!" untuk pertama kalinya.

Tapi lebih menyakitkan lagi saat ia menyadari ia tak bisa katakan alasan sebenarnya kemarin menghindari putrinya sendiri.

Mungkin terpikir secara hukum alam itu terasa mustahil. Tapi, perasaan itu nyata , hasrat ity nyata dan bahkan.. ikatan biologis mereka juga nyata. Sebagaimana Ayah dan anak. Nyata. Itu nyata. Dan kenyataan yang paling melukai saat putri kecilnya kini membencinya.

Mungkin saja, ia berpikir ayahnya tidak mencintainya. Ayahnya tidak menghargai usaha kerasnya. Ayahnya tidak peduli padanya.

Tapi ia salah besar. Dan memang ada yang salah diantara semua kebenaran itu.

Ayahnya sangat mencintainya, dan itu benar. Tapi yang salah iyalah rasa cinta itu melebihi seorang Ayah kepada Putrinya.

Ayahnya selalu menghargai usaha kerasnya, dan itu benar. Tapi yang salah iyalah rasa menghargai itu kini berubah menjadi ketertarikan.

Ayahnya selalu peduli padanya, dan itu benar. Tapi yang salah iyalah rasa peduli itu kini berubah menjadi hasrat.

Dan semua itu salah!

Salah! Haram dan terlarang. Menjijikkan dan biadab.

Akhirnya ia hanya bisa diam.

Umur ke-16 putrinya, hubungan Ayah dan anak mereka masih sama. Bahkan semakin buruk. Renggang. Dan terbatasi oleh partisi illusi. Ia tak bisa semakin dekat, tak bisa memahami putrinya sendiri karena jarak yang terlalu lebar. Tak bisa membimbing hubungan baik mereka karena perasaan yang semakin buta arah.

Dan yang paling mengkhawatirkan, menjelang umur ke-17 putrinya sering pulang malam dengan alasan "les" sambil membawa tas besar yang memang berisi buku-buku tapi, siapa tahu? Dirinya hanya seorang keparat yang punya kesempatan menjadi seorang ayah. Bukan seorang ibu yang memiliki rasa kasih sayang murni dan bisa memahami putrinya sendiri dengan mudah.

Semester 2 kelas XI hari ke 17. Ia duduk di depan kursi perapian pada pukul 23:11 malam. Menunggu putrinya pulang berdalih membaca buku kesiswaan. Miris. Ia bisa mendidik murid-murid di kelasnya dengan baik hingga mereka sukses menjadi berbagai "alat" negara, tapi putrinya sendiri tak dapat ia bimbing dan terbengkalai seperti makanan basi.

Semua ini karena perasaan kotor itu. Hal kotor yang semakin mengarat kala semakin hari ia semakin jatuh hati. Melihat wajah manis dengan garis wajah yang sama, kerjaban mata yang sama-semuanya. Dan putrinya semakin dewasa. Indah seperti ibunya dulu. Dan dirinya pun semakin menua, meski fisiknya tak jauh beda dengan dulu. Tapi,

"Akh! Dasar ORANG TUA BANGSAT TIDAK TAHU DIRI!"

Cukuplah dulu menjadi pendosa. Tapi sekarang jangan lagi. Jangan. Tapi memang hasrat yang ada di dalam dirinya tak bisa dibohongi.

Cklak

Putrinya pulang dengan sepatu roda yang ditaruh. Lalu mengacuhkannya lagi dengan berjalan ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Acuh dengan keberadaannya. Namun kali ini tidak biasa, ia memberanikan diri tuk memanggil.

"Dear..."

Langkah kaki putrinya berhenti masih di anak tangga.

"Kau dari mana?"

Ia memang sengaja bertanya. Meskipun setiap pergi putrinya tidak pernah tidak pamit terlebih dahulu.

"Aku sudah pamit tadi pagi, Ayah tidak dengar aku ya?" sinis.

Darah dari luka yang ditahan mengalir. Hasrat yang ditahan berkobar. Ia mulai bersandiwara. "Ah.. Ayah semakin tua. Sepertinya Ayah lupa."

"Ah.. Ternyata hanya lupa ya? Kukira selama ini Ayah memang sudah tidak pernah peduli lagi padaku."

Menyakitkan. Kepribadian putri "kecil"-nya memang perlahan telah berubah sejak saat "itu". Dan itu salahnya. "Ayah tidak bermaksud membuatmu seperti itu." dengarlah decihan yang terlontar benci itu. "Ayah benar-benar khawatir padamu. Kau- akhir-akhir ini sering pulang malam dan bermain hingga sore menjelang bersama teman laki-lakimu. Ayah benar-benar takut terjadi sesuatu padamu-"

"HAHA! Payah! Ternyata mudah sekali membuat Ayah perhatian padaku. Kupikir prestasi saja cukup. Aku memang SALAH! TERNYATA TIDAK!"

"Hinata- bukan seperti-"

"Ayah tenang saja, aku tidak pernah memperbolehkan teman laki-lakiku menyentuhku selama ini. Aku hanya les. Aku sudah bilang yang sebenarnya. Terserah Ayah mau percaya atau tidak padaku. Kukira selama ini Ayah tidak pernah percaya padaku-"

"Hinata Ayah mohon dengarkan Ayah dulu-"

BLARRRRR!

Dan pintu kamar putrinya terbanting menolaknya. Pintu itupun tak pernah lagi terbuka untuknya selama ini meski ia hanya bermaksud membimbingnya belajar seperti dulu. Pintu itu seolah mengeras lebih keras dari kayu.

Apalagi pintu hati putrinya. Mungkin saat ini telah mengkristal dan tak bisa lagi dicairkan seperti dulu. Apabila dipaksa untuk disentuh, mungkin hati kristal itu justru akan hancur berkeping-keping. Ia benar-benar sulit mengerti. Ia tak bisa menyelami dunia putrinya selama ini.

Ah.. Dasarnya perasaan cinta yang dikandungnya memang menjijikkan. Maka akhirnya pun menjadi hal menjijikkan seperti ini. Ia lelah. Sepanjang hampir 5 tahun terakhir berjauhan dengan putrinya dengan jarak yang lebar. Itu benar-benar menyiksa dan melukai diri sendiri. Ah.. Juga putri tercintanya.

Demi Ibadah yang selama ini ia jalankan. Meski bersujud sudah berkali-kali perasaan tak lazim itu benar-benar sudah sangat mengotori. Dengarkan yang benar. Pengakuan ini akan menyakitkan dalam sekejab. Mungkin akan berbekas tapi setidaknya rasa sakit ini akan lebih ringan daripada rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh kesuraman titik temu posisi bertahan ini.

Dan meski perlahan-lahan. Ia memutar kenop pintu kamar putrinya. Membukanya perlahan-lahan.

Tirai balkon putrinya berkibar-kibar diterpa angin. Cahaya bulan purnama tak sempurna memancar di wajahnya yang letih dan basah oleh air mata. Kelopak matanya terkatup. Tubuhnya meringkuk di sudut balkon yang dingin. Boneka teddy dipelukkannya ikut basah perlahan-lahan. _Microfon_ _recorder_ di dalam leher berbulunya bergemrisik saat ia melangkah masuk.

"Hinata-"

_"Ayah.."_

Terdengar suara lirih dari dalam recorder boneka teddy bear. Ia berhenti untuk mendengarkan.

_"Ayah kenapa sering diam padaku? Apa ayah membenciku? Tapi kenapa, Ayah? Apa aku kurang berprestasi? Ayah kenapa menghindariku dulu. Ayah kenapa masih sering menghindariku sampai saat ini?"_

Suara dalam recorder semakin goyang.

_"Aku sangat menyayangi Ayah.. Apa Ayah tidak menyayangiku? Aku tahu aku tidak sepintar Ayah, tapi aku bisa belajar lebih giat lagi untuk dapat prestasi llebih banyak jika itu yang Ayah inginkan. Aku benar-benar sayang Ayah.. Aku bahkan mencintai Ayah..."_

Suara isakkan dari dalam recorder menanjak bersamaan dengan gempuran henyak dalam dadanya. Sesak di sini bersama perasaan tak menyangka- laringnya terasa sangat kering. Mencekiknya untuk sejenak.

_"Aku benar-benar mencintai Ayah.. -hiks-.. Aku merasa Ayah sangat baik dan tampan. A-aku merasa Ayah -hiks- sangat hangat dan nyaman k-kupeluk.. -hiks..- t-tapi selama ini aku tidak pernah bilang..kan? Teddy aku tidak pernah bilang pada ayah kan? Aku tidak mau bilang pada Ayah.. -hiks- aku tidak mau Ayah marah.."_

_"Dia marah dan membenciku, Teddy.T-Tapi aku benar-benar tidak pernah bilang pada Ayah kan? L-alu kenapa Ayah membenciku? A-apa salahku? T-Teddy aku takut A-Ayah tahu. Ke-kenapa dia benci padaku, Teddy.."_

Lalu kenapa?

"Hinata..-"

"A-A-AYAH?!"

Perasaan yang sama. Nyata. Dan ikatan darah yang nyata. Itu lebih melukai dari segala hal.

"A-Ayah.. Ke-kenapa ada di sini? A-ap.."

"Kau kah itu? Kau yang mengatakan semua itu?"

"...-hakh!- T-TUNGGU AYAH!"

BLARRRR!

Pintu terbanting lagi. Menyekat dua hati yang berbeda yang merasakan sakit karena hal yang sama.

Ia adalah Madara. Ya.. Madara. Dan cermin di depannya mengatakan yang berbeda. Semakin ditilik. Cermin di depannya semakin mengejek.

_'Ya.. Kau adalah Madara. Pria tua 43 tahun yang menginginkan gadis ranum berusia 17 tahun dan menjijikkannya gadis itu adalah anak biologismu dengan ibunya sendiri. Kau dasar keparat tidak tahu diri! Menjadi Ayah yang gagal dan pendurhaka sampai saat ini. Keparat! Bangsat! Berkacalah! Bercerminlah sekarang! Bercerminlah selama mungkin sampai kau menemui beberapa uban di balik rambut hitam yang dulu kau banggakan itu! Kau sudah menua! Kau tua dan tidak tahu diri! Keparat! Mati saja kau!'_

Oh.. Cermin. Malam itu permintaanmu terlaksana. Kau bisa tersenyum bangga, nak. Serapahanmu yang jujur berbuah manis. Sekarang lihatlah dengan jelas, nak. Seorang pria tua yang menjadi korban kejujuranmu kini tumbang di lantai dengan pucuk-pucuk gunting yang menusuk perutnya.

Sekarang, apa kau puas?

**To be Continued**

Kisah ini didasari syari'at islam yang ditunjukkan nanti di chapter 2. Tidak berniat menunjukkan SARA atau hal menjijikkan tentang islam. Justru saya ingin membagi sebuah pelajaran penting. Memperlihatkan keindahan islam melalui kisah ini. Chapter 2 akan nenjadi resolusi dari seluruh plot. Akan disertakan pula dalil-dalil haq yang mendasari terlahirnya kisah ini. Insya Allah. Pasti. Maaf bila ada yang keberatan dengan kisah ini.

Terima kasih sudah berkunjung!

**Penulis Spiritual-Realis (Zaujat Lutfy)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebelumnya, saya gunakan nama HP daripada **_**phonecell**_** untuk mengiterpretasikan barang yang nilai fungsinya tidak terlalu canggih seperti smartphone. Dan sebutan-sebutan 'jawa' lainnya dengan tujuan yang sama.**

**Zaufy**

_Sebelumnya..._

**Tohoshinga Gahakure senior high school, Jepang. 13:11 a.m**

Suara tik-tik jarum jam senada dengan deguban gelisah di dada Naruto. Matanya menyapu ruangan tak dikenal yang baru ia masuki.

"Ah.. Jadi begitu?" desah Naruto.

_Srek_. Suara kertas dan goresan pena berhenti. Bola mata hijau emerald berkilat. Bibir merah mengetat. TU wanita berkacamata bulat itu melirik ke depan dengan kedua mata. Sengit.

_Brak! _Meja digebrak penuh tenaga satu tangan. Polpen di atas meja mencelat. Naruto berjengit. Meneguk ludah kesulitan.

"Dengar ya, Tuan Mahasiswa yang terhormat! Meskipun kau sudah memohon izin dengan kepala sekolahnya, properti-properti dalam ruangan lukis bonsai itu tetap milik pribadi dari Tuan Madara! Jika kau mau meminjamnya untuk penelitianmu, kau juga harus temui dia dan minta izin."

Naruto menahan nafas melihat otot-otot leher yang menegang itu. Melihat mata hijau yang terasa menjerumuskan, tiba-tiba Naruto ingin menelan sosis satu kali gigit.

"Umn, kalau begitu, boleh saya tahu di mana ruangan Mr. Madara?-"

"Dia tidak ada di ruangannya." jawab si TU ketus. Mengerjakan tugas berkas-berkas di atar meja berantakannya kembali seolah tak ada tamu di depannya.

Naruto menghela nafas. Menyerahkan serobek kertas binder dan sebuah pena hitam tak ber-_merk_. "Anu.. Kalau begitu, boleh saya meminta alamatnya?"

Kelopak mata hijau melipat cepat ke cekungannya. Melotot. Naruto kebelet pipis.

_Deidara, kalau kau pulanh aku harus mentraktirmu ramen! Pacarmu sangat luar biasa!_

**Glek!**

**.**

**.**

_23:21 p.m_

_Name: Uchiha Madara_

_Shodaku Ciyosa street, number 2128_

Naruto bergelung di dalam futonnya. Menatap robekan kertas di tangannya seolah bisa membolongi kertas itu. Horor. Gelisah.

_'Bagaimana bisa pria ini tinggal di kawasan Shodaku Ciyosa coba? Itu bukannya kawasan orang-orang berduit? Kira-kira aku ke sana memakai motor bebek diserempet mobil-mobil mewah mereka atau tidak ya?' _mata Saphier Naruto menatap atap kamar flatnya yang bolong. Disekitarnya bekas-bekas terocohan air hujan tampak jelas dengan kerak hitam dan lumut. Ia menggigit bibir. _'Mungkin lebih baik setidaknya aku ke sana pakai taksi. Iya, taksi! Tapi... Ugh, apa besok aku harus puasa lagi demi kesetabilan cadangan uangku? Ah.. Tunggu! Aku bahkan tidak punya baju bagus buat ketemu tuan Madara! Apa harus aku pakai? Kemeja buluk yang sehari-hari ke kampus? Gila! Tuan Madara kan terkenal royal! Dia tidak akan bisa mengerti keadaan ekonomiku. Tidak seperti teman-teman! Ah... Kenapa aku berprasangka buruk? Ah.. Ini semua membuatku pusing!'_

Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya frustasi. _'Sepertinya aku memang harus puasa lagi!' _geragapan Naruto meraih kalkulator dan polpen untuk menghitung berapa jumlah uang lebih yang harus ia keluarkan untuk biaya beli setelan kemeja yang lumayan _pantas _dan uang sewa taksi.

Naruto baru menungging mengambil kalkulator yang terjatuh di bawah meja belajar pendeknya ketika HP-nya mengeluarkan bunyi berisik ringtone kuno dari saku celananya.

_Puff.._

"Deidara?" nama itu tertera di layar kuning HP. _Clik! _"Halo?"

"Assalamualikum, desu?"

Rongga hidung Naruto menyempit. Selalu seperti itu ketika ia mendapatkan salam dari teman Nasraninya, seperti Deidara -tepatnya Deidara adalah satu-satunya sahabat yang ia miliki, sahabat yang bahkan anehnya mendukungnya tetap memasukkan unsur dakwah islam di sela-sela kegiatannya menyampaikan pertunjukkan cerita dengan lukisan sebagai penggambarannya di gedung praktek lapangan, yah.. Meskipun dia adalah seorang Nasrani. Seorang yang tidak terlalu mengerti makna sesungguhnya dari kalimat 'Assalamualaikum' tapi ditirunya karena dianggap sebagai _parikan _unik yang ia lakukan saat berjabat tangan dengan dosen sesama muslimnya di kampus-

Naruto meneguk ludah. "Umn, ya.. Ada apa, Deidara?"

_"__Salamku__ diacuhkan lagi, nee~ ah ya sudahlah! Hei Naruto, bilang besok kau mau ke rumah Mr. Madara buat minta izin?" _

Pipi Naruto memanas.

'_Wanita mengerikkan itu~'_

"Kalau memang iya, kenapa?"

"Hei, jangan ketus begitu. Ini untuk acara amal anak yatim-piatu di panti Haruka Mc kan? Praktek kerja lapangan terakhirmu semester ini?"

'_Kurasa aku juga tahu, siapa pelaku informasi ini.' _Naruto monyong. "Umn, iya. Apa ada kaitannya denganmu? Kenapa kau meneleponku?"

Terdengar suara tawa ramah di sebrang sana. "_Hei, Naruto. Karena ini acara amal, aku ikutan ya? Lagipula acaramu bertepatan dengan Hari Minggu Palma. Aku berniat menghormati hari itu dengan jadi donatur kecil-kecilan ke acara amalmu. Boleh kan?"_

Bola mata Naruto selebar mangkuk mi ramen sekarang. Ia tidak bernafas dalam dua detik. "Benar?"

_"Tentu saja. Kalau aku bercanda, aku tak akan di depan pintu rumahmu sekarang."_

"Ha-?"

Suara tawa kecil lagi. _"Aku pulang dari Turki. Beberapa hari lagi kan ulang tahun otoutoku?"_

Naruto ngowoh. Blank. "Jam segini?!" jeritnya. Naruto langsung melesat mencari-cari pintu keluar utama kamar flat-nya. Lupa cuma pakai boxer buluk warna ijo dan kaus oblong bermotif partai sepak bola khas warna merah.

"_Ya, aku kangen mentraktirmu ramen di warung paman Teuchi. Deja vu seperti 4 tahun lalu?"_

Saat pintu terbuka. Dan Naruto menjerit: "Deidara!"

Deidara menutup mata dan mendesah. "Naruto, please... Siz de değişti değil." '_Naruto, kumohon, kau tidak juga berubah.'_

_._

_._

"Aku selalu tahu. Kenapa? Jelaslah! Aku kan pengertian sama sobatku! Ah, kau selalu saja meragukanku."

Bola mata biru Naruto bergulir melirik sisi kanan wajah Deidara. "Benarkah? Aku merasa ada aura yang beda darimu malam ini? Katamu kau tiba di rumah selepas isya' tadi, sekarang mengajakku keluar? Kau tidak capek?"

"Aku tadi tidur sebentar. E-mail sakura sampe ke _phonecell_-ku jam 8 lebih seperempat. Aku berpikir masih ada waktu buat berjumpa dengan sobatku?"

"Ya tapi jebulnya jam segini?"

Deidara menoleh. Tersenyum tampan sok inosen. "Ah.. Aku tahu kau tidak akan menolak traktiran ramenku."

Naruto mendengus. Menatap kedai ramen yang masih sama seperti 4 tahun lalu. Berlampu kuning remang-remang dengan aroma rempah-rempah sedap dari dalam. Tidak ada tampilan yang beda kecuali ada kedip-kedip layar televisi mungil dari dalam.

Gesekan sepatu kets Deidara kalah dengan kecepatan gesekan sandal Naruto yang ngambek.

_'Anak_ _itu..'_

Deidara tersenyum melihat Naruto buru-buru menyibak layar pintu warung. Duduk dengan bantingan pantat khas orang emosian hingga kursi kayu panjang itu berderit.

"Paman Teuchi, Ramen dua tanpa daging babi dan-"

"Aku yang bayar!" Naruto menarik kertas menu lecek. Mendahului Deidara. Sok berduit. "Aku sudah _nadzar_!(1)" padahal hatinya agak menggerundel kenapa tadi nadzar nraktir Deidara yang mampu menahlukkan wanita cantik tapi sehoror Sakura.

Teuchi dan Deidara berpandangan. Deidara mengernyitkan dahi. Apapun itu, ia tahu itu pasti berkaitan dengan keyakinan Naruto. Ia pun hanya mendesah. "Okelah.." sebelum bilang 'kau yakin?' atau yang lain. Matanya tertarik pada remot yang masih plastikan baru di atas toples. Seringainya kelihatan. "Nee, paman Teuchi, TV-nya baru sekarang?"

Teuchi terkekeh sejenak dari punggungnya. "He he.. Iya, itu ada uang lebih kemarin. Tunggu- kau bilang tanpa daging babi?" Teuchi berbalik dengan spatula dan serok sayur di tangan. Dahinya mengernyit dalam. "Deidara ya?"

Pemilik garis wajah yang dikenal Teuchi 4 tahun lalu dan lebih dewasa terlihat tersenyum ramah. "Nee, paman sudah lupa padaku?"

Sudut bibir Teuchi naik dua senti. "HARI INI KALIAN GRATIS!"

Bola mata biru Naruto langsung berkilat-kilat. "Yahooo!" _'Uangku tidak jadi berkurang lebih! Jatahku kan sudah digratisi! Ha ha ha!'_

Melihat senyum itu, dahi Deidara berkerut lagi. Tapi akhirnya ia hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala lalu menatap Teuchi. "Arigato, Paman."

"Haha, ya. Selamat datang kembali untukmu, Deidara."

Deidara memandang layar televisi. "K-drama. Ugh, paman salurannya boleh kuganti kan?"

Suara riuh Naruto memilih lauk ramen gratisan terdengar diantara mereka.

"Terserah saja. TV ini untuk kenyamanan pelanggan. Ini Naruto, Deidara, mi kalian. Santai saja kalau makan. Warung ini sekarang 21 jam lho~"

"ARIGATOU GOZAIMAS! PAMAN!" Suara menggelegar Naruto mewakili Deidara pula. Teuchi masih tersenyum ketika menanyai pelanggan lain yang baru masuk warung.

"Oke, Saluraaaan.."

Cklek!

"_Big_ _bang_! Lihat Naruto, ini kampusku di Turki yang kuceritakan! Digunakan main film ini! Lihat! Ei~ jangan makan dulu!"

Suapan Naruto jatuh lagi ke mangkuk. _Dasar Deidara._

"Kau jangan membohongiku!"

"Benar! Lihat itu!"

"Awas saja kalau kau-"

Film khas Turki tiba-tiba hilang berganti layar TV kecil yang penuh dengan tulisan: BREAKING NEWS! HAIAI!, besar-besar.

"Eh?-"

Naruto cengo. Layar sudah berganti berita. Ia meledak.

"Kau bohong ya! Ah, kau membuat ramenku menunggu!"

Deidara menunjuk layar. "_Matte_, Naruto. Lihat! Bukannya itu Tuan Madara yang kau maksud? Dia bunuh diri!"

"Uhuk!"

.

.

**00:00 p.m **

Baru saja jam elektrik box hitam di atas meja sisi elektrokardiogram menunjukkan angka itu. Naruto menoleh ke Deidara. Lalu menoleh kepada pria berumur setengah abad kurang satu tahun yang terbaring di ranjang. Pucat. Seorang dokter dan dua perawat memeriksanya setelah operasi kilat yang melelahkan. Tubuhnya sudah bersih dari lumuran darah. Berpiama. Dan tampak tak bernyawa. Naruto bisa melihat tanda deguban jantung pria itu lemah sekali lewat data di layar elektrokardiogram. Tangannya menekan jendela kaca yang membatasi. Melihat figur gadis 16 tahun yang duduk lesu di kursi tunggu lewat pantulan. Tertunduk. Ikut pucat. Gadis berpiama teddy bear itu tampak menyeka air matanya lalu memeluk boneka teddy-nya lebih erat.

Deidara mengangsurkan sebuah kantung kresek. "Aku beli ini, kupikir kau pasti masih lapar. Tadi kita belum sempat makan ramen."

Naruto menghela nafas. Berbisik. "Dei, aku harus bicara kepada dia dulu." kantung kresek tetap diambil.

"He? Kenapa?"

Naruto sudah duduk di samping gadis itu. Agak jauh. Kantung kresek menjadi pembatas. "Ehmn, kau itu putri tunggalnya Tuan Madara kan?"

Jempol kaki gadis itu mengerut. Dia memberi jarak lebih jauh meski sudah berpembatas kantung kresek. Ia tidak meragukan kesopanan Naruto, hanya saja..

Naruto menghela nafas.

"Naruto, kau membuatnya ketakutan." Deidara tiba-tiba sudah berduri di depan mereka berdua. Di depan kantung kresek. Naruto memandangnya. "Kau tahu dia pasti masih syok dengan kejadian ini, kan? Kenapa kau-"

"Aku tahu." Naruto memandang gadis itu sekali lagi. Tak lama-lama. Cuma memandang bekas goresan tipis di pergelangan gadis itu. "Aku cuma kasihan padanya, mencoba bunuh diri setelah melihat ayahnya bunuh diri. Apakah kau tidak berpikir hal ini?"

"Tentu saja aku memakluminya! Dia mungkin terlalu menyayangi ayahnya sampai mau bunuh diri kalau ayahnya bunuh diri, kan? Lagipula dia remaja. Masih labil. Tidak seperti-"

"Aku tahu dia labil tapi aku tahu dia juga tidak sebodoh itu. Pasti ada alasan. Aku dan kau pernah remaja. Bedanya aku tidak melupakan pelajaran yang aku dapat dari masa remajaku. Tidak seperti kau."

"Hei aku tahu dulu aku maniak game virtual sampai lupa dunia tapi dewasa ini aku tidak sekacau kau!"

"Ah.. Sudahlah. Aku tidak pernah mau bermimpi bertengkar denganmu." Naruto melihat gadis 16 tahun itu meremas teddy bearnya. "Kalau dia menyayangi ayahnya dia pasti berpikir tentang perasaan ayahnya kalau dia mati, kan? Itu pasti hal pertama yang terlintas dalam pikiran seseorang sebelum dia memilih bunuh diri. Tapi kalau dia memang tidak pernah berpikir hal itu dan langsung memilih bunuh diri setelah ayahnya bunuh diri, pikirannya sudah gelap dan itu hanya akan berarti satu hal, mereka sama-sama putus asa. Hei- bagaimana bisa aku berpikir sampai sana? Apa tadi yang barusan aku yang mengatakannya?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau bilang begitu? Ah kau suka mencampuri urusan orang. Setidaknya katakan hal tidak masuk akal itu jika sudah tidak ada orangnya, dasar bodoh!"

"Aduh! Hei-"

"DIAAAM...!"

Gadis itu terbeku. Seluruh orang yang mendengar jeritannya menoleh. Mencari-cari. Deidara dan Naruto yang menjadi orang terdekat gadis itu menyumpal dua telinga dengan telunjuk. Saat Naruto membuka mata perlahan, samar-samar ia lihat gadis itu berlari menjauh. Menyeka air mata dan menabraki orang-orang. Boneka teddy-nya terjatuh. Berbelok ke lobi dan memasuki lift terujung yang bisa Naruto lihat dari bawah. Menuju lantai 20. Teratas. VIP. Atap. Atap.

Dada Naruto bergemuruh. _'Dia pasti mencoba bunuh diri lagi!'_

"NARUTO! HEI! KAU MAU KE MANA!" Deidara berhenti berlari mengejar Naruto saat mendengar sesuatu yang ia injak tak sengaja. Langkah larinya berhenti.

_Ayah.."_

Terdengar suara lirih dari dalam recorder boneka teddy bear. Deidara membeku.

_"Ayah kenapa sering diam padaku? Apa ayah membenciku? Tapi kenapa, Ayah? Apa aku kurang berprestasi? Ayah kenapa menghindariku dulu. Ayah kenapa masih sering menghindariku sampai saat ini?"_

Suara dalam recorder semakin goyang.

_"Aku sangat menyayangi Ayah.. Apa Ayah tidak menyayangiku? Aku tahu aku tidak sepintar Ayah, tapi aku bisa belajar lebih giat lagi untuk dapat prestasi lebih banyak jika itu yang Ayah inginkan. Aku benar-benar sayang Ayah.. Aku bahkan mencintai Ayah..."_

DEG!

Deidara berbalik perlahan. Angin tengah malam menjilati tengkuknya. Seprei jendela berkibaran. Ia melangkah pelan-pelan. Mendekat. Dan memungut benda berbulu itu dengan tangan gemetar.

_"Aku benar-benar mencintai Ayah.. -hiks-.. Aku merasa Ayah sangat baik dan tampan. A-aku merasa Ayah -hiks- sangat hangat dan nyaman k-kupeluk.. -hiks..- t-tapi selama ini aku tidak pernah bilang..kan? Teddy aku tidak pernah bilang pada ayah kan? Aku tidak mau bilang pada Ayah.. -hiks- aku tidak mau Ayah marah.."_

_"Dia marah dan membenciku-"_

_Clek!_

Tatapanmata biru Deidara menerawang. Sangat jauh.

_'Demi apa gadis itu mencintai Ayahnya?! Hal konyol apa lagi ini?' _dari sudut temat Deidara berpijak. Melirik cemas ke arah seorang pria bergaris wajah tak lagi dibilang muda yang terbaring pucat. Mulai menggerakkan jemarinya perlahan seperti jentik.

BRAK!

Terdengar suara gebarakan di atas sana. Keras sekali. Lantai teratas gedung rumah sakit Vhaimhara Healing. Nama rumah sakit itu menjadi huruf plang besi besar-besar di pucuk bangunannya. Pada belokan huruf G, gadis itu terjatuh, bergelantungan dengan Naruto yang mengulurkan tangan dengan wajah berkeringat yang penuh kecemasan.

"ULURKAN TANGANMU!"

Deidara gemetar. Ia seolah dapat mendengar kalimat itu dari gerak bibir sahabatnya. Tubuhnya tremor. Panas dingin. Boneka teddy mungil dalam genggamannya terjatuh. Darah dari dalam hidungnya menetes.

_'Naruto, kurasa kau benar. Kurasa kau harus tahu kenapa ini semua terjadi. Kurasa kau harus..'_

_Teddy.T-Tapi aku benar-benar tidak pernah bilang pada Ayah kan? L-lalu kenapa Ayah membenciku? A-apa salahku? T-Teddy aku takut A-Ayah tahu. ke-kenapa dia benci padaku, Teddy._

Hinata

**O-O**

**Dua hari kemudian..**

**06:45 a.m, Rose Room VIP**

"Anda sudah siuman?" Naruto tersenyum. Mendaratkan pantatnya di kursi penjenguk dan meletakkan sebuah parcel berisi buah-buahan titipan Deidara. Naruto tidak bisamemberikan apapun kecuali hal yang selama dua hari ia pikirkan hingga ia nyaris kehilangan jam tidurnya. Ia ingin memberikan'nya' nanti.

"Ya, terima kasih kau sudah datang. Dan juga, terima kasih telah menjadi pendonor darah untukku. Aku dengar itu dari suster yang memeriksaku kemarin."

"Suster?"

Bibir Madara tersenyum tipis. "Ya."

Naruto menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal. Pura-pura bodoh. "Ahaha.. Soal itu? Ya, aku tahu. Bukan masalah.. Sudah kewajibanku untuk membantumu."

"Kau sangat rendah hati." _seperti Hitori. _"Orang tuamu pasti bangga padamu." Madara menepuk sebelah lengan Naruto. "Oh, ya. Soal itu, aku juga mendengar kau itu Mahasiswa yang hendak meminta bantuan padaku soal lukisan-lukisan bonsai di kelas kelab melukisku saat aku tanya kabar di sekolahan tempat aku mengajar. Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu tanpa bayaran. Anggap saja sebagai balas budi. Terima kasih sekali lagi."

Tiba-tiba tatapan Naruto meredup. Ia menyentuh punggung tangan Madara dengan tangan yang satunya sembari berpikir mengenai hal pernyataan-pernyataan pilu putri Madara dari boneka teddy berpita merah di lehernya itu. Ia mendengarkannya berkali-kali. Merenungkannya semalaman. Semula merasa jijik saat ia berpikiran sempit. Namun tak lagi saat ia berkunjung ke rumah Madara dengan pakaian biasanya pada akhirnya. Terdesak. Menanyakan masalah privasi yang beralasan krusial kepada pembantu wanita yang telah beruban yang mengurus rumah dengan kru-krunya di dalam sana. Pembantu itu bukan pembantu biasa. Dia memang cuma wanita tua 63 tahun, tapi wanita itulah yang 16 tahun lalu menyusui Hinata ketika masih bayi.

Ditanya semua hal. Kisah masa lalu yang semula alot digali dari bibir wanita itu akhirnya keluar juga ketika si wanita tua bilang perubahan atmosfer rumah dari tahun ke tahun ia mengabdi. Tentang tuan rumah yang mengaku merubah keyakinannya menjadi islam seperti gadis yang pernah dicintainya, shalat, namun tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Dia bersujud tapi dia hanya mengikuti intuisi. Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan sebelum beribadah. Tak tahu tata caranya. Tak tahu apa yang harus di ucapkan. Kehidupannya serasa abstrak ketika putrinya pun bertingkah semakin aneh ketika beranjak remaja. Barang porselen yang sering terdengar dilempar kesana kmari hinggq hancur ketika salah satu diantara mereka mengalami hari buruk. Dan yang lain. Dan yang llain lagi. Naruto rasa dia tahu kenapa.

"Na.. Paman." suara yang rendah. Dalam.

Kening Madara mengernyit semakin dalam. Penuh tanda tanya.

"..sejak tadi Anda bercerita tentang apapun. Menanyakan kabar. Apapun. Bahkan kabar di tempat kerja Anda. Tapi kenapa Anda tidak pernah bertanya apapun tentang putri Anda? Apa putri Anda tidak cukup penting untuk diceritakan? Atau.. Ditanyakan kabarnya?"

"-Apa?"

"Anda lebih tahu yang saya bicarakan."

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau-"

_Kresek! _Naruto membawa keluar boneka teddy bear dari dalam ranselnya. Melorotkan tepukan tangan di lengannya dan menaruh benda imut itu di telapak tangan hangat nan besar.

"Itu milik putri Anda." Madara tahu. "Putri Anda, membicarakan segala hal yang ia rasakan pada boneka ini. Karena Anda tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk mendengarkannya, kan?" tangan Madara gemetar. "Tidakkah Anda merasa perlu mengoreksi diri. Anda ditakuti oleh putri Anda. Anda tidak pernah mencoba bersahabat dengannya. Anda menjauh, itu salah besar."

"Apa yang bicarakan? Kenapa kau terasa mengadiliku? Ada apa ini."

"Ya! Saya sedang mengadili Anda!" Mata Saphier menusuk mata hitam dengan wibawanya yang dibuka. "Saya sedang mengadili seseorang yang tidak peduli dengan putrinya sendiri sampai-sampai membuatnya ingin bunuh diri. Jangan Anda pura-pura tidak tahu!"

"Apa?"

"Putri Anda menyukai Anda dan butuh kasih sayang Anda tapi Anda tidak peduli!"

"Kau-"

Madara menarik kerah kaus Naruto.

"Apa saja yang telah kau ketahui selama aku-"

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya."

Madara membeku.

"Semuanya dari Chiyo-baasan."

Cahaya itu, baru terasa bersinar dari wajah sang Mahasiswa yang berteriak menuntut. Mengulitinya. Tangan gemetar Madara perlahan melepaskan kaus oblong kumal itu.

"Aku tahu kau berkeyakinan sama seperti Hitori." tatapan mata Madara menerawang menembus tabir-tabir tak terlihat. Menyipit. Menyayu seolah melihat lembayung sore pada garis horizon laut Jepang. Redup. "Seharusnya kau juga tahu dia putriku. Darahku ada di dalam nadinya. Sel di dalam tubuhnya dariku, dan ibunya, kau tahu aku adalah orang bodoh yang terkuasai setan. Tidakkah kau yang lebih tahu itu tidak pantas? Aku tidak ingin dia menjadi pendosa sepertiku." Madara berpaling.

"Ya. Tetap saja seperti itu. Menjadi pendosa bodoh yang tidak mengerti. Sebagai mahluk sombong. Sebagai pria arogan. Sebagai Ayah yang egois. Sebagai manusia yang tidak memiliki otak atau memiliki otak tapi tak memiliki hati. Kau tidak pernah mencoba mengoreksi diri."

"Benar begitu. Caci saja aku semaumu. Kurasa semua yang kau katakan itu benar."

"Sebagai guru, seharusnya kau lebih tahu, seseorang tidak akan bisa menjawab pertanyaan dan memahami konsep dengan benar sebelum dia tahu topik materi yang dibahas kan?

, peraturannya sama dalam memahami topik dalam buku dengan memahami agama. Tidak semudah ketika hanya mengetahui kovernya. Agama itu. Tidak cukup membaca summary-nya. Definisi agama itu. Anda harus membaca isinya. Tidak cukup membaca isinya. Tapi juga mahaminya. Tidak cukup memahaminya. Tapi juga mengamalkannya. Tidak cukup mengamalkannya. Tapi juga memberikan ketulusan dengan semua itu sebenarnya masih tidak cukup. Selalu tidak cukup untuk memahami sebuah buku. Apalagi itu agama."

Nafas Madara gemerisik. Sesak. Terengah-engah. _Tes.. _Selimut hangat teresapi setetes air mata. "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku bahkan tidak mengenal siapa itu Allah. Aku hanya tahu namanya. Dan kuanggap dia Tuhanku seperti Hitori pernah menganggapnya seperti itu. Buku bisa kubaca. Bagaimana aku bisa membaca Tuhan hingga aku bisa tahu siapa Dia? Bagaimana aku bisa memahami konsep Tuhan? Siapa itu Tuhan aku bahkan masih pusing memikirkannya- karena itu.. Aku tidak ingin menjadi pendosa lebih dari ini-"

"-Anda tidak mengerti siapa itu Tuhan pun itu berarti Anda sudah dosa. Apalagi Anda tidak mau mencoba mengerti siapa Tuhan, anda akan menjadi seorang pendosa yang lebih berat."

"Apa?"

Naruto tiba-tiba tersenyum. "Kupikir hanya bocah TK saja yang mengalami masalah seperti ini. Tapi, anggap saja aku sedang iklan di depanmu. Sebagai sales yang sedang menawarkan barang sampel. Sebagai pegawai yang akan menarik pelanggan dengan barang sampel terbaik. Jadi akan kulakukan yang terbaik padamu agar kau tertarik. Sekali lagi, anggap saja seperti itu."

"..."

"Kau tidak salah mencintai putrimu dan itu wajar. Kau punya hasrat padanya dan dia punya perasaan padamu. Karena dia adalah orang lain bagimu."

"Omong kosong apa-"

"Aku tidak sedang omong kosong. Semenjak Al-Qur'an diturunkan dan penafsirannya didetailkan. Bahan itu telah ada sejak lama. Tinggal mengunduh namun itu tergantung dirimu. Kau mau atau tidak. Atau kapan saatnya kau mengunduh." Jeda. "Itulah sebabnya seseorang yang memilih egois dan arogan hingga tak mau menilik sisi lain dari hal itu akan menjadi bodoh. Kaum tidak mengerti. Apa makna di balik nama Isa Al-Masih dalam surah An-nisa'. Kenapa dia disebut anak Tuhan oleh 'mereka'. Isa selalu berkedudukan ibnu (anak laki-laki) Maryam. Bukan Isa ibnu Allah. Jika Isa disebut ibnu Allah. Lalu apa bedanya dengan nabi Uzair yang juga disebut-sebut Uzair ibnu (anak laki-laki) Allah."

Madara mendengarkan. Mencoba membuka telinga. Mencoba tidak menjadi kaum arogan itu.

Naruto tersenyum. "Akan kuberitahu jika memang seperti itu: Kenapa harus Allah? Kata mereka karena Allah itu MahaKuasa. Maka dari itu hanya dia yang mampu menghamili Maryam hingga jadilah Isa sebagai anak laki-lakinya yang dititipkan di dunia. Tapi kenapa tidak ada yang mau melihat sisi lainnya? Jika memang alasannya seperti itu. Itu karena Allah MahaKuasa, lantas mengapa dia harus punya anak laki-laki? Kenapa dia butuh sekutu yang diajaknya kerja sama sebagai keluarga? Kenapa harus seperti itu? Bukankah jika Allah butuh sekutu itu berarti dia bukan MahaKuasa? Pernahkah kau berpikir hal itu?"

Tubuh Madara tak bergerak. Sedikitpun.

"Karena itulah, Allah bukan bapak Isa. Isa bukan ibnu (anak laki-laki) Maryam. Itu semua karena Allah tak butuh anak laki-laki. Dia cuma mengutus Isa sebagai penyampai kebenaran di dunia karena bentuk kasih sayangnya itu. Bentuk kasih sayang yang membuat Isa menjadi mahluk terpilih yang diberikan pangkat nabi dan rasul dan sebagaianya. Termasuk keistimewaan-kistimewaan yang dia miliki agar bisa menyembuhkan kusta. Menghidupkan orang mati. Menjadi anak mulia yang akan membawa nama ibunya pula sebagai orang yang patut dimuliakan. Marya wanita yang ikut pula dimuliakan sebagai bentuk kasih sayang pula dari Allah. Itulah mengapa dia disebut MahaPenyayang."

"Isa ibnu Maryam?"

"Ya.. Seperti itulah kedudukannya. Sama seperti putrimu. Hinata anak perempuan Hitori. Tidak dan bukan anak perempuanmu. Hinata diciptakan di dunia ini melalui dirimu dan ibunya sebagai perantara karena itulah bentu kasih sayang Allah padanya. Tapi kepemilikan status wali anak tetaplah hanya ibunya. Bapaknya tak ikut andil karena dia cuma perantara. Itu yang terjadi jika antara bapak dan ibu tidak memiliki ikatan saat proses kejadian janin. Hinata itu tidak akan pernah menjadi hakmu meskipum itu dengan cara kau mengambilnya sebagai anak, dia tetap terlarang kau miliki. Kecuali kau menikahinya."

DEG!

"Anda bisa menikahinya, paman." Naruto tertawa maklum ketika melihat rona merah tipis itu. Ia menepuk bahu Madara. " Ya. Anda bisa menikahinya. Benar-benar bisa tanpa harus menjadi pendosa. Aku sedang tidak bohong. Itu pelajaran yang diperoleh dari penafsiran nama Isa ibnu Maryam. Jadi percayalah. Isa bukan ibnu (anak laki-laki) Allah. Terima kenyataan itu. Isa hanya ibnu (Anak laki-laki) Maryam. Bukan yang lain. Kepemilikan wali anak dari nabi Isa adalah Maryam. Bukan Allah. Allah itu hanya Tuhannya. Bukan ayahnya. Tuhan yang menciptakannya dengan hanya bilang: 'Jadilah! Maka jadilah _sesuatu_ itu.' (1)"

Tangan Madara gemetar. Air matanya bercucuran namun tawa bahagianya terasa menggetarkan. Menggetarkan seorang gadis 16 tahun yang berbaring di ruangan VIP yang lain. Gadis itu memeluk phonecell yang memiliki sambungan aktive. Ia sempat tak percaya. Hal hukum seperti ini tidak ada. Tapi ada. Hukum ini ada dalam islam. Agama terbaik yang telah sempurna sejak turunnya surah Al-Mai'dah ayat 3. Ada. Dan inilah kemurniannya. Kebenarannya.

_'...Pada hari ini telah Aku sempurnakan agamamu untukmu, dan telah aku cukupkan nikmat-Ku bagimu, dan telah Aku ridhai Islam sebagai agamamu...' (Al-Ma'ida: Juz 6: Ayat: 3)_

**OWARI!**

صدق الله العظيم**..**

_A/N: Inilah karya saya yang mungkin bisa menimbulkan pertentangan dan mengandung SARA. Tapi tak apa. Saya hanya menyampaikan kebenaran. Lewat penafsiran yang saya dapat dari pondok: kitabTafsir Jalalain karya Syaikh Muhammad ibnu Ahmad Al-Mahally dan Syaikh Al-Mutabbakhor Jalaluddin Abdurraman ibnu Abi Bakar Ash-Suyuthi. Surah An-nisa': Juz 6; ayat 171. Setengah keterangannya saya dapat dari Kyai saya sendiri. Saya dengar sendiri. Dan disaksikan insyaallah lebih dari 10 orang. Seperempat saya dapat keterangan dari musyawarah. Dan seperempat yang lain lagi saya dapat dari kitab-kitab yang saya teliti. Saya cocokkan keterangannya dan ternyata cocok. _

_Dan keterangan lengkapnya sebagai berikut:_

_Pertama, Anak perempuan hasil Zina itu bisa dinikah oleh ayahnya (biologis) jika saat zina antara ayah dan ibu tidak ada ikatan sah pernikahan. Seperti situasi Madara dan Hitori. Apalagi saat itu Madara masih kafir kan?_

_Kedua, anak perempuan hasil zina dengan ibu biologis tidak bisa dinikah oleh ayah biologid apabila setelah ibu dizina lalu dinikah ayah biologis si jabang bayi dan sudah pernah disetubuhi. Apabila tidak pernah disetubuhi setelah ikatan yang sah anak itu tetap haram dinikah karena sudah pernah ada ikatan yang sah antara ibu dan ayah biologis._

_Ketiga, sampai kapanpu apabila ank hasil zina di luar pernikahan itu laki-laki. Maka anak laki-laki itu tidak bisa menikahi ibu biologisnya karena proses kejadian anak mulai ibunya (maaf) dibuahi, dan sel telur itu menjadi janin/fetus, lalu berkembang dan seterusnya sampai berbentuk bayi dan keluar sebagai anak adam/manusia itu ada di dalam rahim ibu / Istinsaf. Jadi sepenuhnya hukum anak laki-laki itu haram menikahi ibu biologis dalam situasi apapun. _

_Keempat, (keterangan tambahan biar tidak salah paham): anak laki-laki hasil zina sampai kapanpun haram menikahi ayah biologis maupun anak laki-laki lain dalam situasi apapun karena mereka sejenis. Tapi kalau ada yang tanya bagaiamana hukum manusia banci, mereka haram menikah dengan manusia berjenis kelamin yang lebih cenderunh seperti mereka._

_Catatan nomor (1). Ini ada di surah Yasiin. Juz 23: Ayat: 82 yang artinya berbunyi: 'Sesungguhnya urusan-Nya apabila Dia (Allah) menghendaki sesuatu, Dia hanya berkata kepadanya: "Jadilah!" Maka jadilah sesuatu itu'_

_Sekian atas partisipasinya. Membaca hingga akhir. Maaf atas segala kekurangan di dalamnya._

_Salam untuk sesama muslim-muslimah, dan semoga hari ini Anda bahagia buat selain muslim-muslimah._

_**Penulis Spiritual-Realita Zaujat Lutfy (Zaufy)**_

_**Complete, On Friday, 23-01-2015 ( 21:10 p.m)**_


End file.
